The Strangers
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: According to the FBI, there are an estimated 1.4 million violent crimes in America each year. On the night of February 11, 2014, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson left a friend's wedding reception and returned to the Anderson family's summer home. The brutal events that took place there are still not entirely known. Full warnings inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**_: What you are about to read is inspired by true events. According to the FBI, there are an estimated 1.4 million violent crimes in America each year. On the night of February 11, 2014, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson left a friend's wedding reception and returned to the Anderson family's summer home. The brutal events that took place there are still not entirely known._

**Warnings: Angst, Horror, Torture, Suspense, Swearing, Home Invasion, Character Deaths.**

* * *

**The Strangers**

The car ride back to the summer house was quiet, too quiet. Kurt's head was turned, facing away from Blaine, looking out of the window while Blaine concentrated on the road ahead. Now that Kurt had time to think of it, tonight could have gone better than it already had.

* * *

_One minute, they were sipping champagne around a table full of their friends, toasting to Finn and Rachel, the happy couple. The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine had taken his hand and walked him outside into the gardens of the Hotel. Fairy lights were hanging from the walls and along the window sills, the air was cold, but not enough for a coat, the area was empty, except for the two lovers._

"_Why are we out here darling?" Kurt asked his boyfriend of five years._

"_Well, I thought this would be the best opportunity and the perfect setting." Blaine said._

"_For what?"_

_Blaine sighed a breathe he didn't even know he was holding, and began to speak._

"_Kurt, you are the love of my life. These past five years we've been to hell and back, but we've come out of it a lot stronger. I can never picture myself with anyone else but with you. Which is why I need to ask you something."_

_Kurt gasped and brought his hand to his mouth in shock when Blaine knelt down on one knee, holding a ring box in his left hand._

"_Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Blaine asked, opening the box lid and showing a thin silver band with a diamond in._

_Kurt's mind wouldn't comprehend or register what was happening or what he was supposed to reply, so his reply went like this._

"_Blaine, I would love to become you're husband. But not yet. We're still young, you've still got two more years of law school, and I've got this big promotion coming up after this fashion show, so I'll have no time to discuss a wedding." Kurt said, he was surprised at how his words came out naturally and seemed to make sense in his head._

_However, Kurt wished he could take away the hurt and disappointment etched on Blaine's face, who looked like he was very close to bursting into tears. Instead, Blaine just nodded slowly, he closed the lid of the ring box, pocketing it, and quickly stood up, brushing off invisible dirt on his trousers._

"_No you're right. It was a stupid idea," Blaine said, he refused to look at Kurt, he smiled quickly but it soon faded._

"_No Blaine, it wasn't-"_

"_We better get back in there don't we? Don't want you're dad or anyone walking in on this awkward conversation. Come on," Blaine said, this time he didn't take Kurt's hand, so Kurt trailed after Blaine as they made their way back to the table._

_As Kurt took his seat next to Blaine (who kept his distance a small bit), he could feel the looks both Tina and Santana were firing at him. If Kurt was them, he would be confused as well, if he had seen one of the couples go outside hand in hand, and return in single file with looks of sadness on their faces, he would be concerned too. Kurt smiled back at them reassuringly, before taking a large gulp from his champagne glass._

_Kurt and Blaine stayed an extra half an hour before Blaine said he wanted to leave because it was getting late, and they still had a long journey back to the house. Kurt had wanted to stay longer, but agreed. Just as he stood up from his chair, Kurt bumped into Rachel._

"_Ooh! Sorry Kurt, you're not leaving already are you?" Rachel said, she had one hand resting on Kurt's shoulder, holding her up, while the other hand was cupping his cheek, her face was getting closer to Kurt's like she was about to kiss him, Kurt could smell the waft of wine on Rachel's breathe, and a drunk Rachel was not something he wanted to deal with right now._

"_Yeah we are, we have a long drive to get back to the house. But, I will call you tomorrow morning, and laugh at you're evident hangover you are sure to have," Kurt teased._

"_You'll be there to wave me and Finn off before we go to Hawaii?" Rachel asked, biting her bottom lip._

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt said, he kissed her on the cheek and stepped back; she dropped her arms to her side and smiled warmly at him. "Tell Finn I said congrats, and tell Dad and Carole I love them, and I'll see them tomorrow morning." Kurt said, when Rachel nodded, he congratulated her one more time and gave her his love, before waving at her and turning around to join Blaine, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Kurt sighed, his hand automatically rested on Blaine's back, but Blaine shrugged him off, and stormed forwards towards the exit. Kurt tried hard to ignore the hurt feeling, and followed his boyfriend._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had to travel down from New York to South Carolina. Rachel was performing in some charity theatre production in Columbia, so her and Finn decided to hold the wedding in Columbia. Blaine had begged his parents to let him and Kurt use the Anderson Summer House just outside of Florence, his parents agreed as long as they didn't get up to any funny business, obviously unaware that Blaine had planned on proposing to Kurt during the trip. As they were staying at the family home, it did mean that they would have to drive around 1 hour and 30 minutes both ways to get to the reception; and because the area was very remote, there wasn't much to look at out of the window.

The only noise filling the car and the tension between the two was the radio, which kept crackling every now and then as they were losing reception. It was playing some country crap, so Kurt wasn't interested, as long as it was droning out the silence. Kurt kept opening his mouth to say something, to explain to Blaine that he did want to marry him...just not yet, but no words would come out. The car started to feel very claustrophobic, so when Kurt got sick of looking at nothing outside his window, he decided to look up at Blaine for the first time since they got in the car.

Blaine just kept staring straight ahead, he either didn't know Kurt was looking at him, or he was ignoring him. By the time either of them knew it, Blaine was pulling up to the driveway of the large house and put the car into park. They both got out of the car quickly, finally able to breathe in the open space and fresh air, instead of the air in the stale car. Kurt looked down at his watch and read the clock at 3:02 am. Blaine was the first to reach the front door, the keys jingled as he got them out from his bag, the sound almost deafening in the silence. Blaine opened the door, the first thing he did was flick the light switch on, so Kurt could get a proper look of the inside, but it only caused his heart to ache more.

It was a very old fashioned house, the walls were a creamy colour, decorated with numerous portraits hanging on the walls, towards the back of the living room was a stone wall with a fire, which is where Blaine bounded towards and started to light a fire, giving the living room a more homey feel to it. There were shelves along the wall filled with books and DVD's, and a flat screen TV hung on the wall, with two sets of sofa's facing it. He walked past a piano, which was a few steps away from the front door; Kurt would have to remind himself to ask Blaine if he could play it before they left. What made Kurt's heart hurt was the fact the floor was littered with red rose petals, a glass of champagne sat in a bucket full of ice on the coffee table. Kurt couldn't think of how Blaine had been able to do all this under Kurt's nose, especially when Kurt was with Blaine more or less the whole time.

Blaine had finally managed to get the fire going after a few tries with the match; he threw the useless match into the fire and stood up, knee's cracking at the action. He stood and faced Kurt, both of whom looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um, why don't you take a nice long bath, I'll clear all this away." Blaine said quietly, Kurt had to listen carefully to be able to hear him clearly.

Kurt nodded; he hung his coat on the coat rack and tossed his bag onto the sofa, and walked towards the bathroom. Kurt stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bath as the water was starting to get warmer. He noticed that there were even candles and more rose petals in a small cup on the shelf to the side, so Kurt tossed a few rose petals into the water, and sat in the bath. He wrapped his arms around his thighs, and lay his head on top of his knees; he sighed deeply and closed his eyes, the night kept replaying itself in his head, and the disappointed look Blaine kept shooting him. Kurt must have sat in the bath for a little over half an hour before he had the willpower to get out, and the fact that the water was starting to get cold. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He shivered as his feet touched the cold wooden floorboards in the hallway, making him hurry to the bedroom to change into his pyjamas.

After he was dressed in his warm, comfy pyjamas and had completed his skin moisturising routine, Kurt tiptoed down the hall into the living room. Kurt looked around sadly as he saw the rose petals had all been cleared up, and the room was empty. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Blaine, who had already helped himself to a glass of the celebratory champagne; he was sitting on a stool, elbows resting on the kitchen counter. He looked up when he saw Kurt enter the room, but immediately put his head down. Kurt sighed, and sat on the other stool opposite the table from Blaine, Kurt noticed Blaine looking at the ring box, which sat on the middle of the table, in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine Kurt, seriously. Let's just forget it happened." Blaine said sulkily.

"It's kinda hard to forget what happened tonight Blaine, especially when you're acting so coldly to me," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I'm _not_ acting anything Kurt, I'm just coping." Blaine said, gulping down another mouthful of the alcohol.

"Oh yeah that's the best way to deal with this." Kurt snapped.

Blaine chuckled to himself quietly; he drank the last sip of champagne and slammed the glass down on the counter, before standing up from the stool and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt said, getting up to follow him.

"I need – I need to clear my head, go for a walk, go for a drive, something."

"Blaine-"

They both froze when they heard a knock at the door. The house was in a remote area, there were no houses for miles, who would be knocking here, especially this late at night? Blaine stepped forward towards the door, but Kurt tugged on his arm to hold him back.

"What are you doing? Don't answer the door." Kurt whispered loudly at Blaine.

"Why? Come on Kurt, they'll have seen the lights on in the house." Blaine said, he ripped his arm out of Kurt's hand and walked over to the door.

Blaine looked through the peep hole, but it was too dark all he could make out was a small figure of a woman. He slowly opened the door halfway and poked his head out. His guess was correct, as a woman was standing on his doorstep, she was wearing bright colours, her blonde hair almost covering her face as she looked down, not giving Blaine eye contact. When the stranger didn't make a move to talk, Blaine spoke.

"Um, can we help you?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach as the cold from outdoors seeped through the door, he slowly walked towards Blaine to get a better look at the girl, but Blaine was blocking his view. The girl remained silent, just the sound of her breathing could be heard. When she finally did speak, it was eerily quiet, and sounded like she was putting it on.

"Is Tamara here?"

Blaine blinked down at her, not expecting the sudden voice to come from the girl.

"No, no there's no one called Tamara here." Blaine said, the girl remained standing on the porch, looking down. The atmosphere was quiet again for a few long seconds, before she finally spoke again.

"Are you sure?"

The certainty in her voice concerned Kurt, he couldn't see a car or a bike or anything ahead, so how had she travelled here? Especially now as it was now a waste of a journey.

"No, there is no one of that name living here. Sorry." Blaine said, faking sympathy. When the woman still stood in front of him he sighed. "Look, do you need a ride somewhere? I can't see a car or anything-"

The girl just walked away from them, Blaine had shut the door by the time Kurt could see where she headed off to.

"Well that was weird." Blaine said, he stood in front of Kurt, contemplating what he was about to do. "Right, well I'm going to get some more cigarettes." Blaine said, he took his coat off from the hanger and shrugged it on.

"But you said you quit-"

"We all have our secrets Kurt." Blaine said, he picked his keys up from the jar by the door and headed out of the door, Kurt winced as the door slammed shut.

He was all alone in this big house. Kurt's relationship with Blaine was starting to strain, that much was evident. He hugged himself tighter and began to walk over to the old fashioned record player, and turned on the first song that played. Again, it was another country song, and Kurt never thought he would be able to survive the first verses of this kind of music; he needed his Beyonce, Lady GaGa, and Judy Garland. It seems like everyone who lives around here have some sort of obsession with country music.

As the music was playing in the background, Kurt plopped himself on top of the sofa and breathed out a sigh in content. He was mad at Blaine for leaving him in this unfamiliar house by himself, he felt rude if he went snooping around the house. When he was sick of just looking at the wall in front of him, he got up from the sofa and decided to have a look around. He knew the Anderson family were well off and came from money, but he wasn't expecting this, the house was quite small and old fashioned, Kurt expected it to be a huge mansion and made out of marble.

Kurt looked in through the bedrooms, the bathroom, and finally the kitchen. He noted the different sizes of knives, saucepans and chopping boards, Emilie Anderson loved to cook, so Kurt wasn't surprised at all the different sizes of kitchen utensils. Kurt was inspecting the cupboards when there was a knock at the door. Kurt sighed, _Blaine must have forgotten his keys…but then how did he drive the car?_ The door sounded a second time, and Kurt debated in his head whether to answer it.

He walked slowly to the door, taking his time as he did not want to open the door. When he reached the door, he made no heed to open it, but took a deep breathe, before speaking through the door.

"Hello?" He said softly, the side of his face resting on the wooden door. He let out a shaky breathe as he received no answer from the other side of the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" Another pause before he heard a small voice.

"Is Tamara here?"

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together, listening carefully. _Surely he misheard? Why was this person back?_

"You already came by to this house. We don't have a Tamara here." Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" The voice said back.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please don't come back again." Kurt said carefully.

The other end of the door was quite again, and Kurt was sure the woman had given up and left. Suddenly, the woman in the other side started to knock lightly on the door, almost as if she was tapping it. The knocking persisted and continued to get louder. _He was in a freaking house, all by himself, with this weirdo banging on the door._

"Just go away!" Kurt shouted through the door, but the woman only knocked harder each time.

Kurt was at a loss of what to do, he made sure the door was locked, as well as the windows, and ran over to his bag to get his phone to call Blaine. Luck wasn't on his side unfortunately, as his phone signalled low battery.

"Shit." Kurt muttered, he ran over to his overnight bag in the living room and got his phone charger out. He couldn't see anywhere to plug it into; he found one by the fireplace, so he walked over to the plug socket and plugged his phone into the switch.

As he wouldn't be able to make any calls at the time being, he walked over to the house phone situated in Mr Anderson's office and dialled Blaine's number which he knew by heart. The phone rang five times before Blaine answered.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine! That girl's back and she keeps banging on the door and she won't leave. Where are you?"

"I'm-"

The line goes dead and Kurt freezes. He puts the phone down, and tries to dial again, this time the line won't even ring. The constant slamming of the door made tears of fear and frustration appear in his eyes. Kurt swiftly walks out of the office and back into the living room, he noticed that the knocking had slowly stopped, and was just a repeated knocking. He walked over to where he left his phone, but it wasn't there anymore, all that was left was his charger.

A tapping sound was coming from the back door. Kurt spun around at the noise, startled. Kurt gulps, before running into the kitchen and grabbing the nearest knife he can see. He walks over to where the source of the tapping is coming from; the door is covered by a curtain. Kurt tries to control his breathing and takes a few deep breathes before pulling the curtain across quickly. A man wearing what looks like a sack over his head with holes cut for his eyes was standing on the other side of the window in the door. Kurt screams and trips over the lead for the record player, playing an eerie tune repeatedly. The door handle starts to twist, Kurt's breathing heavily when suddenly the front door slowly opens. Kurt blinks slowly, almost like he was trying to wake up from some nightmare. He walks quickly over to the front door, he looks through the gap, where he sees's the woman wearing a large mask, like a Doll Face. Kurt slams the door shut and makes sure it is properly locked this time, before running into the bedroom to hide, knife still clutched in his hand, and the song playing on repeat.

The slamming and the tapping are back, and Kurt is breathing heavily in fright. He sits on the side of the bed on the floor, knife up high in case of sudden attack. Kurt kneels up and reaches for the bedside lamp which is turned on, as he tries to bring it down next to him it smashes on the floor, cutting his palm. Kurt's fear overpowers the pain, as the continuous slamming of the door hammered through his head.

"GO AWAY!" Kurt screams out loud.

This time, the tapping and the knocking comes to an abrupt halt, he can hear the front door creaking open and closing. The record player suddenly stops, and the house is silent, except for Kurt's panting. Loud footsteps can be heard in the hallway, and Kurt squeezes his eyes closed, begging this nightmare to end.

* * *

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!**

**AISLING CROWE IS BACK ON ! (Sorry, but I'm no Kurt Hummel, as much as I would love to be)**

**So this fic is a little different from the others I've written (you'll see soon.)**

**Also, whose read Struck By Lightning? I need to fangirl with you guys about the awesomeness that is Chris Colfer.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who sent me the lovely messages and reviewed on my other stories AN. I seriously almost cried reading most of them, and I am sorry if I didn't reply to everyone.**

**So please tell me what you think, and if it's worth continuing. :-) i'm really nervous about this fic.**

**Jeeze, long Authors Note, I'll leave you guys alone.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW 24 reviews on one chapter? You all just made me very happy.**

**I quickly typed this up at work so apologies if it seems a bit rushed, i will try and fix it when i have time (which is never unfortunately)**

* * *

The Strangers – Chapter 2

As the footsteps began to get louder and closer, Kurt began to tremble all over in fear. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look in the eyes of his intruder. Kurt felt the knife be taken out of his hand and drop on the floor, he tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself, but he felt a hand cup his cheek. Kurt let out a startled cry and backed further away until his back hit the metal of the bed frame, he tried to bat the hand away from his face, but he felt another pair of hands grip his wrist, stopping him from fighting back.

"Kurt!"

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard Blaine call his name. He was crouched down in front of him on his knees, a look of concern on his face. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's wrists and cupped his other cheek; he waited for Kurt to calm down and to get his breathing back to normal until he crawled a little closer. Blaine looked down at the floor and saw all the broken glass and the small spots of blood on the wooden floor, he checked Kurt over to see where he was bleeding from. He looked down at the blood still leaking from Kurt's hand.

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine gently took Kurt's shaky and bloody hand in his and inspected the cut, luckily it wasn't too deep and there was no trace of glass embedded in the cut, but it kept bleeding nonetheless. Kurt just stared at Blaine, fresh tears filling in his eyes in relief as he was no longer alone. He watched as Blaine unwound the tie from his neck and carefully wrapped it around Kurt's hand and tied it in a knot. "What happened?"

Kurt sniffled and took a few deep breaths.

"They were out there Blaine. She kept knocking and she wouldn't leave me alone-"

"Whoa honey, slow down. Who was outside?" Blaine interrupted his rambling boyfriend.

"The-the girl from earlier. The one who knocked on the door. And, and there was a man wearing a mask, and I-I heard noises coming from inside the house." Kurt's voice was filled with tears and he was finding it difficult to speak to Blaine without bursting into more tears. "A-are they still ou-out there?" Kurt said, looking over behind Blaine, but he saw nothing.

"No sweetie, I must have scared them off when I came in with the car." Blaine explained. He looked down at all the glass on the floor that he and Kurt were practically sitting in. "Come on you; let's go in the living room." Blaine put his hands under Kurt's armpits and gently lifted him to his feet, mindful of his bandaged hand.

He took Kurt's hand and led him slowly out of the bedroom and into the living room, everything looked the same as it was when Blaine went to find Kurt, so nothing was out of place. Blaine walked over to the couch and helped his shaking boyfriend to sit down, as soon as he was seated; Kurt curled up into a ball and rested his chin on his knees.

"Kurt, I'm just going to get the car started, then we can leave. We'll find a motel or somewhere to stay tonight, okay?" When Kurt nodded quickly, Blaine kissed his forehead and walked over to the coffee table, where he left his keys. With the keys in his hand, he walked out of the door, but then paused. Blaine stared in shock as his car tires have been slashed, and his windshield smashed.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

In the distance, he could see a figure standing in the middle of the road. It was a very tall figure, whose neck was bent at an odd angle, as if he was looking at the house sideways.

"What do you want?" Blaine shouted at the figure. "Leave us alone."

Blaine was not expecting the figure to turn around and walk away towards the woods by the side of their house. Without registering, he ran back into the house.

Kurt remained in the exact position he was in when Blaine had left him. He had debated in his head whether to get changed out of his pyjamas, but he decided not to in fear of bumping into one of the intruders. His eyes were fixed on the door, where Blaine had walked out of, unblinking. He was afraid that if he blinked something would pop out in his line of view.

"Kurt?" he looks up and is surprised to see Blaine back already. "The tyres are slashed. We'll have to take my dad's mustang. Are you going to change into some clothes?" Kurt shakes his head. "Okay, let me just find our keys then we can go. Grab your phone and we'll call the police in the car." Blaine said hurriedly.

"I lost it." Kurt said quietly.

"Lost what?"

"My phone, I left it to charge over there, I turn around for a second then it's gone." Kurt said, pointing towards the fireplace.

"Okay, that's fine. I think mines in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?" Blaine said.

Kurt nods and stands up, he walks out to the kitchen but he can't find Blaine's phone anywhere. He checked the dining table, the work top, even the floor. Kurt sighs and walks out where he finds Blaine back in the living room, who was staring at the fireplace, eyes wide and white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, when he follows Blaine's line of sight towards the fireplace, he gasps.

"My phone." Blaine said, pointing at his phone, which was on top of the burning fire. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Kurt tears his gaze away from the fireplace to Blaine. Neither of them have any ways of contacting the police except for the car, so that was really their only choice. Only wearing pyjamas and socks, Kurt shivered as the cold air swept through the air, he cuddled up to Blaine to get some heat as they walked down the path towards the garage. Blaine held Kurt's hand while the other hand was gripping the keys to Mr Anderson's Mustang. When they reached in the car, they got inside and Blaine checked the doors were locked and the windows were shut. Blaine was in the driver's side as Kurt sat in the passenger seat. He started the engine and slowly started to drive out of the garage. They were halfway up the path before they would make it to the road path when the car came to an abrupt halt. Kurt looks down to see Blaine's foot on the brakes, Blaine was staring straight ahead. When Kurt looked up he saw a girl wearing a Pin-Up mask standing in the way of the path, blocking their view, carrying a baseball bat.

Before Kurt and Blaine could move let alone speak, the masked girl raised the bat above her head and slammed it on top of the windshield, not enough for the glass to break and fall on them, but enough for the screen to shatter. They both cry out in shock.

They could barely see through the broken windshield, so Kurt wound down the window and poked his head out from it. A speeding car was coming towards them at a very quick rate. Blaine could see the bright headlights shining through the cracks in the window.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt back into the car.

The car kept speeding towards them until it smashed into the front of their car, this time the glass did smash from the windshield and went flying at Kurt and Blaine, who covered their faces with their hands to stop the glass from flying at them. The force of the other car made the Mustang reverse back into the garage. As soon as both cars stopped, Kurt and Blaine didn't think twice before getting out of the smashed car and running back towards the house.

Kurt pushed Blaine in first and slammed the front door shut, locking it. They run into the bedroom but halt when they get through the door, when they see the words 'hello' all over the wall and the window. It was evident that the words were written from the inside of the house. _Their in the house._

"D-does your dad have a g-gun?" Kurt asked shakily.

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him out of the room, back towards the living room. Kurt stood in the middle of the room while he watched Blaine scour through the book shelves; he had to get a chair to check the top of the shelf where he found his dad's old shotgun. Blaine hops down from the chair and starts looking for the small box where the shells are kept.

"Where does your dad keep the shells?" Kurt asks.

"I don't fucking know Kurt, that's why I'm trying to find them!" Blaine shouts as he turns back to look at Kurt.

Kurt flinches at Blaine's aggressive tone and shrinks in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Blaine turns back around and tries to find the shells until eventually; he finds them in a small wooden box behind his dad's cooking books. He empties the box and puts the shells in his trouser pocket. He turns back around to Kurt, who refuses to look at him. Blaine walks over to him and puts his hand gently on his cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Blaine says, he pulls Kurt towards him and plants a short but sweet kiss on his lips. Kurt is surprised at the action, but smiles and nods at him. "Now, let's go."

As they walk towards the front door, an axe suddenly breaks through the door. They both scream with fright and jump back away from the door. As the axe is removed leaving a gap between the doors, they can see the guy in the sack mask is trying to break through the door.

"Quick! The piano." Kurt calls to Blaine.

Together, they both heave the piano towards the door, hoping the weight of it will fend off the man for a while longer. Blaine and Kurt are pushing from both sides of the piano, Kurt at the front and Blaine at the back, the piano is successfully blocking the door, although the masked man is still trying to break through the door. Blaine enters a shell into the gun and raises it towards the gap in the door, Kurt hides behind him to not get in his way. Blaine fires the gun through the gap, stepping back at the action.

There was a long pause where nobody moved, and there wasn't any sound coming from outside, until suddenly, the axe fires through the door and lands on top of the piano. Blaine swears under his breathe, and Kurt pulls Blaine back and leads him to the hallway closet. As the door is getting broken through, they both sit on the floor sitting very close to eachother, Blaine emptying his pockets of the shells and putting them on the floor next to him, he starts to set the gun again. Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine's so their linked, and rests his cheek against Blaine's shoulder. Their both shaking as the banging becomes louder, then silence again. All the noise they could hear was of their heavy breathing.

Suddenly, the music player starts playing another unfamiliar country song very loudly, so that it echoes through the house, hiding the noises of the footsteps coming closer and closer.

* * *

**ooohhh, was ganna happen? let me know what you think so far!**

**Only two chapters of this story left, i was originally going to have it as a really long one shot, but thought NAAAHHHHH because i'm lazy****.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

The Strangers – Chapter 3

The drive to the house was so fucking long. But then he had to remember, he was doing Blaine a favour. He was a bit concerned when he received the phone call earlier that morning.

* * *

_Sebastian groaned when he heard his cell go off. He had just gotten out of the shower; he draped the towel around his waist and walked over to the phone lying on his bed. He smiled when he saw the name on the screen, and slid it up to answer._

"_Well, well. If it isn't Blaine Anderson. For what do I owe this pleasure?" Sebastian said slyly._

"_Sebastian, look. Me and Kurt, we got into a fight. Can I please stay with you just for tonight?" Blaine pleaded._

"_Ooh trouble in paradise? Sure, I can't promise to keep my clothes on though."_

_Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine sat down together back when they were squabbling teenagers to settle their differences. They agreed to put the past behind them and move on, and Sebastian promised to stop perusing Blaine. He did it now and again, but it was only teasing._

_Blaine sighed from the other end of the table. "I'll sleep on the sofa thanks. Also, could you pick me up? I'll pay for the petrol cost."_

"_Sure, don't worry about the cost; I'd pay anything to see you." Sebastian teased._

"_Right. Thanks Sebastian, I owe you one."_

"_Yeah you do. See you later sugar."_

_Blaine rattled the address and postcode to Sebastian and they both ended the phone call. Sebastian lay back on his bed with a sigh and a smile on his face. He really should get changed, but he couldn't be bothered to hurry. Blaine didn't exactly say when to come. He flipped the TV on and relaxed when an old episode of Cheaters came on._

It was still dark outside, which was unusual since it was nearly 3:00 am. The street-lights were still on as Sebastian drove the lonely ride to Blaine's parent's place. The SatNav would go off telling he was getting closer to his destination.

_Who the hell would want to live in the middle of nowhere? Seriously, it must be boring as hell out here._

Finally, Sebastian parked his car behind Blaine's outside the house. Sebastian exited the car and walked over to Blaine's. The wind shield was smashed and all four of his tyres were slashed. _Must have been some fight._

The wooden front door is almost smashed into pieces. Sebastian takes a closer look as he walks up the threshold and opens the door silently. He can hear the shitty music blaring from somewhere in the house. _Thank God they don't have neighbours._

Sebastian glares at the Piano which is blocking his way, so he roughly pushes it and it hits the wall, leaving a large dent.

"Oops." He mutters to himself. "Hello? Blaine? Lady?" Sebastian shouts from the entrance, but receives no reply.

He descends further into the silent house, not a soul in sight. The place looks like a shit hole, _who the hell would live here?_

While the music keeps playing, he walks down the hallway slowly, the heel of his shoes creaking against the floorboards.

"Look, if this is one of your sex games and you only called me to be part of a threesome, thanks guys, I'm flattered."

He still receives no reply, so he sighs in exasperation. He looks in all the rooms one by one, all the rooms are dark and still no sign of movement. Sebastian swears he can hear footsteps coming from behind him, but it must be his mind playing tricks on him as the house is silent. The last room on the right is approaching, so he hurries over and peaks his head through.

"Hello-"

The loud bang erupted through the house, and Sebastian fell to the ground.

Then nothing.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat there frozen after the gun went off. Kurt cried out as the loud bang rang in his ears, so he hugged Blaine tighter, and Blaine dropped the shot gun to the floor. His shaky hands reached up to Kurt's shoulders and patted it gently. Kurt had his face buried in Blaine's arm.

"Did-did we sh-shoot something?" Kurt asked fearfully.

Blaine nodded slowly, eyes wide at the figure lying still on the floor. He started to move forward but was stopped by Kurt's deathlike grip on his bicep. Blaine gently slipped his arm from Kurt's hold, who looked up at Blaine eyes wide.

"I'm going to see if their still alive. I don't want you to look, okay? I'll come and get you when it's safe." Blaine promised, when Kurt nodded at him, Blaine got up off the floor and slowly started to walk towards the body.

Their view from where they were sitting in the closet restricted their view slightly, they couldn't see the person's face, only their long legs and shoes. Blaine held onto the door as he peered his head out into the hallway.

Blaine's legs almost gave way at the sight of the person he just killed. He couldn't make out who it was from their clothing, but when his eyes shifted up towards the head, bile rose in his throat. A large wound covered half of the body's face, and Blaine felt tears begin to fall when he finally recognised the victim.

"No...NO!" Blaine sobbed, he stumbled closer to the body of their old friend Sebastian Smyth, who lay motionless on the floor.

"W-what is it? Who was it?" Kurt asked, starting to crawl forwards.

"No, Kurt stay there! You don't need to see this." Blaine said, blocking Kurt's view.

"Who was it Blaine?!" Kurt asked hysterically.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine cried.

Kurt brought his shaky hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying too. He watched as Blaine walked back into the closet, tore off one of his father's jackets from the coat hanger, walked back over to Sebastian and placed the jacket over Sebastian's face, trying to cover up as much as possible. But he was unable to stop the stream of blood trailing from the side of Sebastian's head onto the wooden floor, seeping into the gaps of the floor.

Blaine brought his hand in front of Kurt, who looked at it sceptically.

"Come on Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt took his hand as Blaine lifted him up off the floor. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's tiny waist and guided him out of the closet, Kurt walking towards the wall on the opposite side of the body. They refused to look down at Sebastian as they walked down the hallway and back towards the destroyed door. Blaine and Kurt didn't want to risk going through the front door, as that's what those psychopaths would want them to do, so they'd be walking into their trap. Blaine removed his arm from Kurt's waist and slipped his hand in Kurt's, and lead him towards the back door.

"We'll have to sneak out and make a run for it-"

Before Blaine continued, he pulled the curtain across, in big, angry red letters across the window of the door read:

_KILLER_

Blaine stepped away from the door and put his hands to his face. Kurt watched him sadly, if he and Blaine made out of this alive, he knew Blaine would have to live with the fact that he killed one of his friends for the rest of his life. An innocent life was lost from an innocent murderer.

Blaine stands there for a few moments with a hand to his mouth, he looked deep in thought, so Kurt decided to keep quiet and wait for Blaine to speak first. Kurt walked over to the radio player and turned it off, taking out the old record and putting it back in it's cover.

"That's it!"

Kurt turns around and looks at a determined looking Blaine.

"There's an old radio in my dad's shed. We can use it to call for help." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, it's our only hope. I want you to stay here, I'll run out to the shed and call for help."

"What! No-"

"Kurt please!"

"I don't want to be alone again Blaine. Please, please don't make me." Kurt begged with pleading eyes.

"I'll be gone for two minutes. Tell you what, if I'm not back in two minutes, either come find me, or run. Just wait outside here on the steps." Blaine said, opening the door and pointing to the steps on the ground.

Kurt really didn't like the idea, but knew arguing wouldn't do any good. He muttered his agreement, but as Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, he turned his head so Blaine only pecked his cheek. Kurt ignored the sad look Blaine sent him, but watched as Blaine ran towards the woods.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the cold step. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he shivered. He just hoped Blaine would return soon.

* * *

Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt by himself, but it would be quicker if he went by himself. Kurt's already been through so much tonight.

He twists his head around at the snap of a branch behind a tree near him. The noise makes him run faster. Eventually he reaches the radio, but he has forgotten how to use it. He flips the switch to turn it on, suddenly, it comes to life, but then loses power.

"Fuck..." Blaine mutters.

He hits the machinery hard, hoping it would come back to life. The door of the shed slams shut very loudly and Blaine turns around, but there's no one there.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouts out hesitantly.

He walks back towards the door, slowly opens it and peers around. He saw a small petite girl wearing a Doll mask standing by a tree in the distance, looking directly at him.

"Shit-"

Blaine feels something coming into contact with the back of his head, then blackness.

* * *

Kurt is sure it's been more than five minutes, but he can't be sure. He was tempted to go out and look for Blaine, but he had no idea where the shed was located. And there was no way in hell he was going to run and leave Blaine.

Kurt taps his foot on the floor to an unsteady beat, it was a nervous trait he always had when he was tense. Sometimes he did it unconsciously, and Blaine or one of his friends has to tell him to stop.

He started to hear footsteps coming from inside the house, but chose to ignore it, closing his eyes tightly and imagining he's somewhere else. He's walking down a really long runway, everyone cheer and clap as he comes closer to the crowd. Men and women of all different shapes and sizes are wearing some of his designs, their standing either side of him, lined up down the runway, clapping for him as he walks past, offering him smiles and admiring looks. Kurt stops when he comes to the end, people continue to give him a standing ovation, as he spots Blaine in the front row in front, he blows him a kiss. His dad, Carole, Finn and most of the New Directions are sitting in the front with Blaine, as well as Vivienne Westwood, Emma Watson, Megan Fox, Matt Bomer, and even Taylor Lautner are scattered around the room. Kurt bows to the crowd, he is almost blinded by the paparazzi, getting pictures of him from every angle. His boss sits to the side, with a wide smile, looking at him as if he was some sort of God.

Kurt's dreamland is interrupted when the keys of the piano start to play from inside. Kurt flinches at the noise, and starts to shake as he slowly turned around. Blaine had kept the door open for Kurt, in case he needed to get back in. Kurt stood up on shaky legs and walked very slowly back into the house. He creeps through the room and stops at the door leading towards the hallway, he walks down the hallway but freezes when he hears loud footsteps coming from straight ahead.

The man wearing the sack mask comes out from the living room and walks into the hallway carrying an axe, with his back to Kurt. Kurt stands very still, and slowly creeps into the kitchen directly to his left, luckily not gaining attention from the masked man. Kurt hears the footsteps coming towards the kitchen, so he slips into the kitchen pantry and slides the door shut. He can see through the gaps that the masked man does come into the kitchen and looks around, as if he must have known Kurt had come in here. Kurt puts both his hands to his mouth to stop him from making a sound, and blow his cover. He watches the man sit down on the stools and roughly puts the axe on the table.

It feels like Kurt stood frozen there for hours, but finally the masked man stands up and picks his axe up and walks out of the room. Before Kurt can sigh in relief, another mask comes in his eye sight, standing right outside the pantry door facing Kurt. Kurt cries out in shock, and as the girl on the other side tries to open the door, Kurt grabs the handle to stop it from opening. The masked woman moves out of the way, then suddenly the man with the sack mask comes into his eyesight with the axe risen above his head. Kurt backs away as far as possible as the axe is smashed through the door of the pantry, the second time it hits the door it misses Kurt's hand by a fraction. Kurt curls up on the floor of the pantry sobbing into his knees. _Where was Blaine? Why wasn't he here? Where's my dad? I want my dad. I want Blaine._

Kurt's sobbing drones out the sound of the axe smashing through wood, that he doesn't realise that it's stopped, then the lights go out. Kurt can't see whether the two masked intruders have left, but Kurt's mind doesn't register, so he steps out of the kitchen pantry and looks around the room, he's alone. He starts to walk forward but feels like he's kicked something with his foot. He looks down and sees the ring box. Kurt unconsciously picks it up, opens it, and slips the ring on his finger.

"K-KURT!"

Kurt freezes at the sound of Blaine's voice, coming from one of the rooms.

"BLAINE!" Kurt calls back, voice watery.

Kurt runs down the hallway, trying to find his boyfriend, his fiancé, his love.

"KURT RUN!" Blaine screams.

Kurt backs away quickly as the sack mask man exits the living room and turns to face Kurt. Kurt spins around and runs towards the bedroom, locking the door. He can hear Blaine screaming at him to run, but after a short while he's silent. Loud banging on the door interrupts Kurt as his body is jolted by fear. Kurt looks towards the windows with the words 'Hello' on them, but their the types of windows that can't be broken through. Kurt turns around and screeches:

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

Suddenly, the house goes still, apart from Kurt's erratic breathing.

_Has he gone?_

Kurt's mind is so muddled by fear and exhaustion that he doesn't care. He walks over to the door and slowly opens it, he can't hear any footsteps, music, voices.

_The coast is clear._

He steps out of the room, he takes three steps before he is tackled by a heavier body, and can feel his own smash into the wall in front. He must have hit his head with the hard force, as he collapses on the ground and suddenly feels fatigue. He slowly opens his eyes as he feels himself being dragged across the floor down the hallway by his feet, he looks up and sees it's the man dragging him. Kurt looks up to the ceiling and just hopes they would leave them alone, and for death comes to him sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Who wants the next and FINAL chapter tomorrow? REVIEW!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. The Final Chapter (EDITED)

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I HAVE DELETED THE OTHER ONE AS I HAVE EDITED IT AND MADE SOME SLIGHT ADJUSTMENTS!**

* * *

The Strangers - Final Chapter

Kurt finally started to take in his surroundings. Instead of waking up in a warm double bed with his beautiful boyfriend in his arms, he was sitting in a hard chair, like the ones in the dining area, his chin was resting on his chest, his neck was very stiff most likely from being in this uncomfortable position for a while. Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open, he had an awful headache by his temple, and he could feel blood dripping down the side of his face from a cut on top of his head. Kurt lifted his head up slightly, wincing as the movement sent a flare of pain in his stiff neck. Everything was blurry, Kurt kept blinking and hoping the room would stop spinning soon. He could hear someone calling his name, but he didn't know where from, everything sounded far away like he was underwater. Finally, Kurt was able to come to his senses.

He was in the living room; the curtains were drawn closed, blocking the early morning sunshine. _When was it morning? How long was he asleep for? _Sitting in front of him mirroring his position was a fearful looking Blaine, both hands tied to the arm rest on each side, rope also tied tightly around his knees, keeping them tight together.

"Blaine." Kurt said, he tried to get out of the chair, but saw that he couldn't. Like Blaine, his wrists were tied to either side of the arm rest, his knees were tied tightly together, but Kurt had tight rope around his torso, keeping his posture upright.

Kurt started struggling, trying to break free from the ropes, which were trapping him from getting any closer to Blaine. Kurt bit his lip hard as his skin started to cut through the ropes.

"Kurt, honey stop you'll hurt yourself." Blaine said gently.

Kurt looked him straight in the eyes, both wearing scared expressions. Blaine smiled at Kurt; well it was more like a grimace. Kurt knew it was to make him feel alright, but how could he be?

"What's happening?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I don't know, I woke up tied to this chair and you were somewhere in the house, when I shouted at you to run I must have been knocked out or something. I wake up for a second time and you're sitting like that, but you wouldn't wake up, and I was so, so scared. I-"

"Blaine. Calm down sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine raked his eyes down Kurt's body. He was still wearing his pyjamas, a few of the buttons had popped open at the top of his pyjama top, leaving him slightly exposed. Blaine saw something glimmering by Kurt's hand, he stares at it, mind slowly registering what it is.

"You're wearing my ring." Blaine said, staring at the band around Kurt's left ring finger.

Kurt looked down as well; He stretches the finger out so he can get a better look at the ring. Looking at it now, it was absolutely beautiful. Kurt noted his bandage made out of Blaine's tie was removed. Kurt noticed his hands shaking, he clenches them into fists to try and stop, but he can't.

"Yeah." Kurt said, offering him a watery smile.

Tears started to spill from Blaine's eyes in that moment, Blaine stretched his legs as far as they could go and stroked Kurt's bare, cold feet with his socked warmer ones, offering his fiancé the only source of comfort he could in that moment. Kurt copied the action, wrapping his feet in with Blaine's.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt whispers, staring at their almost entwined feet.

Blaine looks back up at Kurt, with a look of shock and determination.

"No Kurt. We're not saying our goodbyes; we're going to get out of here alive. We'll get married, and adopt lots of kids. Come on, that was our dream." Blaine said quickly.

"I told you all those years ago, I'm never saying goodbye to you. "You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you, Blaine Anderson. That's where I'll be waiting." Kurt whispered hoarsely.

Blaine snorts at Kurt's Peter Pan reference, and smiles admiringly at his fiancé. "No matter what's going to happen Kurt, we'll do it together." Blaine said smiling a real smile. Tears slowly cascade down his cheeks, and Kurt wishes he could wipe those tears away.

Kurt flinches when he hears loud footsteps coming through the entrance behind him. Blaine glanced up, looking fearfully behind Kurt, until the three masked people were standing to their right side, so Kurt and Blaine had to turn their heads to get a better look.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kurt asks quietly.

As the shorter woman wearing a Pin-Up mask walked over to the window and opened the curtain, there was silence in the room. Kurt wasn't expecting an answer, until the blonde woman wearing a Dollface mask replied.

"Because you were home."

Kurt recognised her voice as the girl who knocked on their door earlier that night.

Suddenly, Dollface removed her mask, followed by Pin-Up mask and Sack masked man, finally revealing their identities. Kurt wasn't surprised to see just ordinary people behind the masks, people could be monsters too. Kurt turned his head back to Blaine, who looked more angry than scared, hate filled his eyes.

The man pulls out a large butcher knife from behind his back; it glistened in the sunlight that shone through the window.

Kurt started whimpering at the sight of the knife, whereas Blaine started trying to talk them down.

"Look please. You don't have to do this. You've had your fun, please let us free. We won't tell anyone, please!" Blaine begged.

But he ignored Blaine, instead stepping to the side where Kurt sat frozen. Kurt could feel his hot breathe on the back of his neck. He shook as the man trailed the end of the knife along Kurt's arm, tormenting him. Kurt swallowed thickly, tears starting to blur his vision. Then out of nowhere, the knife is plunged deep into his stomach.

Kurt screams as immense pain shoots through his whole body, he tries to bend forwards to try and ease the pain, but the rope around his chest is restricting him. He can vaguely hear Blaine yelling in front of him and crying, but Kurt needs to concentrate on his breathing, and taking deep breathes. The knife is ripped out of his stomach, and blood quickly starts to pool out from the wound. Kurt starts panting harshly, he can feel sweat already start to build up along his hairline.

Kurt watches as the knife is handed to the blonde girl who wore the Dollface mask. She steps behind Blaine, starts trailing the knife lightly across his neck by his Adam's apple, before digging the knife into Blaine's chest. Blaine cries out, eyes squeezed tightly shut, he was biting his lip so hard, trying desperately not to start crying.

Kurt tries to comfort Blaine, tell him everything would be alright, but he couldn't. He was sure he was becoming close to hyperventilating, as his breathing was erratic. The knife starts to come closer to him once again, he tries to move himself as far away from the knife as possible, he doesn't want that kind of pain ever again, but then he remembers he is trapped, bound to this chair.

_These animals wanted to do this slowly, watch us being defenceless, useless while they slowly killed us._

Kurt feels the knife cut through the rope bounding his wrists to the arm rest, when both his hands are free he collapses on the floor in front of Blaine. He wraps his arm around his stomach, desperately trying to stop the blood, which is leaking heavily from the stab wound. As he's bent down on the floor clutching his stomach, he doesn't register the knife go through his shoulder until more blood soaks through his baby blue pyjama top, turning a horrible dark purple. He screams as he feels the tip of the knife scrape against his bone, his left arm fails to hold him upright anymore as he crashes to the floor.

He lay on his front, chest heaving up and down heavily. He can hear Blaine screaming somewhere near him, but Kurt can't physically turn around to check. Tears mix in with the blood on his face, his throat is so sore his cries are coming out in hoarse gasps. He hears the heavy footsteps of one of the women walking towards him; Kurt feels her playing with his hair, messing it up. Her hand lingers on the back of his head for a few moments, before she brings the knife into his back. Kurt doesn't even flinch when more bones are scraped, and more blood was draining from his weak body, he's in so much pain already he doesn't think anything can add to that. The knife is stabbing him in other places on his back now. His body is vibrating with pain, he's shivering with the lack of blood, and he was so cold.

Blaine is finally thrown down on the floor, so he was lying pretty close to Kurt. His clothes are torn and covered in blood; Blaine's usual olive skin tone is probably paler than his right now. He has his eyes closed, but his hand slowly reaches out for Kurt's blood soaked one.

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and squeezes it as tight as he can, the action leaving him exhausted.

He greeted the light, getting brighter and brighter in front of his eyes. Kurt entered his new life, where Blaine was waiting for him. Together, they entered their next adventure. Because dying isn't about sorrow, it's just a new adventure.

* * *

"Honey, I'm still not getting an answer. Maybe their still asleep?"

"Carole, it's nearly 10 am. Kurt's always been an early riser. Besides, we told them to be ready by 9, so we're the ones running late."

Burt was driving along the never ending road, trying to find the Anderson family home. Carole was in the passenger seat, scrolling through her phone. Finn and Rachel weren't that far away, as they were following their car. They had gotten into a bit of traffic a few miles ago, so were minutes behind.

"I know, but they might have gotten home late from the reception last night." Carole said, dialling Kurt's number for the fifth time in half an hour.

"I have no idea why they didn't just stay at the same motel as us. It would have been easier on the both of them." Burt sighed, as he drove through more nothingness.

"Maybe they wanted a little alone time, maybe-"

"Carole, please. I do not need to know what my son and his boyfriend get up to." Burt said, groaning.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Carole said chuckling to herself; she shuts her phone again after the line goes to voice mail. She looks up at the wind shield and sees a red pick up truck right ahead. The truck was clearly speeding, not that there were any restrictions as it was a long road, but it was going fast enough to kill someone.

"What the hell are these jackasses doing? Their taking up the whole road." Burt muttered, but stuck to his lane.

The truck wasn't moving over anytime soon, and with Carole shouting at him to move out of the way, they were almost going to crash. Just in time, Burt turned out of the road as the truck passed. Burt honked his horn at the pick up truck, but couldn't get a good look at the passengers, only seeing two women and an angry looking man.

"Fuck! They're going to kill someone." Burt said, he looks in the mirror and when he doesn't see another car coming, he steers back onto the road and continues up to the house.

They don't notice anything until they have the car parked outside. Blaine's car looked like it was set on fire, smoke still coming from the remains. The door was smashed open, and the house was an absolute mess.

Carole gasps in shock; she brings her hand to her mouth and urgently pulls her phone out.

"KURT? BLAINE!" Burt shouts, his voice echoing through the house.

Burt runs into the dining room, the kitchen, the bedroom. No ones there. That's when he sees the body in the hallway, with a jacket covering its face. Burt freezes before kneeling down next to the body. The smell of blood and gunfire plagues his sense of smell as he lifts the jacket off.

"CAROLE! Call the police!" Burt yelled at his wife, who was checking the other rooms.

A banshee like scream roared through the entire house. Burt looked up like a deer in headlights at the noise. Shakily, he stumbles to his feet, and runs towards the living room, where he heard the noise coming from.

As he races through the hallway and reaches the door, his heart stops.

His son is lying lifeless on the wooden floor, pale as ever. Blood covers every inch of his body, particularly his back. He's lying flat on his stomach, head to the side so he's resting his cheek on the floor, one arm is stretched out, bent so his arm is lying by his head, the position he usually sleeps in. The other hand clutching the hand of Blaine, who is also covered in blood, hair ungelled and matted with blood.

Burt runs up to his son's body and collapses on the floor next to him. He picks Kurt up and cradles him in his arms, like he did when he was smaller, especially when he had to tell an 8 year old Kurt his mom wouldn't be coming home anymore. A sob rips its way through his throat; he gently strokes Kurt's face, wiping the traces of dry blood on his face. Kurt's eyes are wide open, revealing his ocean eye's staring back at Burt. That just makes Burt cry harder. He grabs Blaine's arm and gently as he can, drags Blaine closer to him as well, but he mainly fusses over Kurt.

"That's my son. That's my boy." Burt cries into his son's unmoving chest.

He can vaguely hear a hysterical Carole on the phone to 911, but he doesn't care. He wants to spend time with his son, because life really is too short, and you never know if you will ever see the person you love the most again. He hears more thunderous footsteps enter the room, more screaming and loud crying, but Burt refuses to look up, he only has eyes for his precious boy.

"E-everything's going to be okay Kurt. Please, please don't leave me." Burt whispers.

Time must have gone quickly, as the police and paramedics enter the house. The officers are already starting to mill around the house. He can feel one of the paramedics take Blaine's body away. They try and pry Kurt away from him, but Burt holds on tighter.

"B-Burt."

Burt looks up at his wife, who is trying too hard to keep it together in front of him. She gently places her hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Burt, they need to take K-Kurt t-to the hospital." Carole said carefully.

"I-I have to stay with him Carole." Burt replies, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"Please honey. You're shaking; the paramedics think you're going into shock. Ku-Kurt, he's gone."

"No." Burt said, not making a move to let go.

"I'll take real good care of him for you sir."

Burt looks up at a young paramedic; she had strawberry blonde hair and kind blue eyes, almost exactly identical to Kurt's. For some reason, Burt felt like he could trust this young girl. He nods his head in affirmation. Burt pulls Kurt's body up more, so Burt can pat his hair and kiss his son one last time, and shuts Kurt's eyes. He looks up at the young girl, who is smiling softly at him, he gently releases his hold, and the girl sits on the floor next to him and places Kurt's head in her lap, she gently strokes his hair, as Burt shakily gets up and is almost dragged away by Carole.

Carole takes him outside, where he can see in the distance Finn and Rachel hugging eachother, Rachel sobbing into Finn's chest while Finn stares blankly at something in front of him. Burt had the feeling he would never get that image out of his mind. Neither of them did.

Burt collapsed into his wife's arms, as Kurt's body is placed in a black body bag, which is clearly too big for him, and carried onto the stretcher, where he is wheeled out and lead towards the closest ambulance

It may have been his imagination, but he felt the wind blow softly around him, sending shivers down his body. To this day, he swore that he could hear his son's voice in the wind, saying a final, '_I love you.'_

* * *

**A/N SOBS**

**So I thought the last chapter was okay, but I could definitely improve on it, and this is what came to mind.**

**I decided as an afterward, Burt suffers a fatal heart attack two months after the death of his son (most believe from a broken heart), Rachel suffered severe depression, she left Finn and moved somewhere in the south. Finn moved back in with Carole, and together they were eachother's support system for the next following years.**

**Yeah, I have a serious problem.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. AN - Name of Film

For those asking, this story was based on the movie** 'The Strangers.' **Amazing scary film, one of my favorites!

Hope you're all having a nice break and have a Happy Christmas! :)

lots of love,

CrissColferCrowe

PS. I did put it in my last chapter but it disappeared...

GO AND READ **BACKWARDSMUFFIN**'S STORIES! THEY ARE SOOOOO GOOD! I HAVE MOST OF THEM IN MY FAVORITES!

SO GO READ! :-)


End file.
